


your hand i held

by bukkunmoonsin (bukkunkun)



Category: Heneral Luna (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Secret Relationship, medyo lang naman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bukkunkun/pseuds/bukkunmoonsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took, after all, was a hand in his, and that was something Mabini would always willingly offer him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your hand i held

Mabini could see Aguinaldo looking apprehensive, like a cat with its hackles rising, fangs baring slowly in a silent hiss, ready to jump at the slightest movement. Along the long table where they sat at, the cabinet continued to argue, and General Luna’s piercing glare kept them all in place even as the men continued to debate endlessly.

Behind the General his men looked more worried, clearly already predicting the man’s sure explosion to happen, and one of them met his eyes with Mabini.

Coronel Paco Roman was silently asking him to alleviate the stare-war Luna was having with Aguinaldo.

He could understand why they couldn’t—they were to stand behind their General, not beside him, to whisper into his ear for him to calm down.

However, Mabini, he could…

He turned to look at Aguinaldo, who was still readily glaring at Luna, and he decided to take action.

Under the table, no one would see them anyway.

He slid his hand onto Aguinaldo’s tightly-closed fist, and he could feel the man flinch under his fingers. His gaze didn’t break away from Luna’s.

Slowly, he loosened Aguinaldo’s fist, and threaded his fingers between them to squeeze his hand tightly.

 _That_  stole the President’s attention faster than Luna’s outbursts ever did. Aguinaldo turned from his glare-match with the furious general to gape at Mabini, who simply didn’t mind him, as if they were not holding hands under the table.

Mabini saw Col. Roman look relieved, and he finally approached his General when Luna also looked away. He took the chance to look at Aguinaldo, who had an exasperated look on his face.

“Mr. President?”

“Thank you, Mabini.” Aguinaldo sighed, and he squeezed Mabini’s hand back under the table. “I really… really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

Mabini simply smiled at him, and watched him take a deep breath, before silencing the table before him.

The meeting went back to Luna and Aguinaldo discussing—though Mabini would call it thinly-veiled arguing—but it was clear that the President was calmer than before.

All it took, after all, was a hand in his, and that was something Mabini would always willingly offer him.


End file.
